This invention relates to an improved hinge connection for conventional folding dinette furniture for recreational vehicles and other applications that allows such furniture, when placed in its down or use position, to have its inner end located against the wall of recreational vehicles and the wall of other structures, thereby saving substantial space while in use.
Conventional folding dinette furniture for an RV or other structure requires a substantial amount of space between a wall of the RV or other structure and the inner end of the dinette when the dinette is placed in its down position for use.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art that provides for a position of a dinette in its use position for an RV or other structure which is against the wall of an RV or other structure.